Algunos momentos comunes en la vida
by miyuki.asaba
Summary: Algunos momentos comunes en la vida de los niños de Downton. Advertencia: no son correlativos; los personajes de Donton Abbey no son míos, pero si los que me he inventado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy nueva por aquí, ojala les gusten mis historias.**_

 _ **Bien lo que es importante, este fic se construye en base a distintos momentos, quizás no sean correlativos en el tiempo, aun no lo sé.**_

 _ **Este capítulo ocurre justo después del viaje a Brancaster y antes de navidad.**_

La familia discutía en la biblioteca sobre la huida del Sr. Bates cuando las niñeras hicieron su aparición con los pequeños.

Sybbie corrió hasta su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la levanto del suelo, Edith corrió para recibir a Marigold, Mary estiro sus brazos para recibir al pequeño Geoge que venía hacia ella a paso lento. Con la entrada de los niños la conversación de los adultos se acabó de inmediato.

-¿Papá iremos al puente hoy? –pregunto con entusiasmo la pequeña Sybbie

-No, creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí y salimos a caminar por el jardín-le propuso Tom, ya que se sentía un poco cansado por el viaje.

-Pero ¿y mañana?-la niña puso una cara de súplica que definitivamente su padre no pudo ignorar

-Está bien pero si prometes portarte bien-le prometió

-Si-respondió con el mismo entusiasmo

Roberts saco de sus bolsillos unos caramelos, traía uno para cada uno de sus nietos, al verlos George y Sybbie corrieron hacia su abuelo, llevo el que tarria para Marigold hasta donde estaba; Tom noto algo raro en su hija mientras ella abría el caramelo, se rascaba la cabeza, no le dio importancia quizás era el calor lo que provocaba la comezón en aquella cabecita.

La tarde entera la paso con su pequeña recorriendo el enorme jardín de Downton, pero volvió a notar que la niña seguía rascándose la cabeza; en su paseo se encontró con Edith que había tenido la misma idea, entonces fue que cayó en cuenta de que Marigold también se rascaba la cabeza pero con frenesí.

-Pensé en dar un paseo con ella, estaba muy inquieta durante la tarde y creí que el aire fresco la calmaría pero me equivoque-le comento su cuñada con la niña en brazos que se movía constantemente

-¿Te diste cuenta de que se están rascando mucho la cabeza?-pregunto Tom

-la verdad no lo había notado-respondió sentándose en un banquillo cercano

-Déjame ver-le pidió

Tom puso sus manos en la cabeza de la niña y separo su cabello, al mirar más de cerca sus ojos se abrieron, no esperaba encontrarse con eso en una casa como Downton con niños que tenían niñeras.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿es algo malo?-se preocupó la madre

-Sybbie ven aquí-la llamo su padre.-Creo que ambas tienen lo mismo y de seguro George también

En el acto la jovencita corrió hacia él, cuando los alcanzo lo primero que hiso fue rascarse, su padre repitió el procedimiento pero con más exhaustividad.

-Las niñas tienen piojos-declaro el irlandés

Su cuñada abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión, no lo podía creer.

-Pero ¿estás seguro?-esperando algo parecido a una broma

-puedes verlo tú misma si gustas, pero te advierto que no es una bonita perspectiva-

-¿Cómo se han contagiado con esos…esas cosas?-pregunto la rubia, revisando igual que lo hiso su cuñado, encontrando lo que buscaba y poniendo una cara de asco.

-Debieron estar con otros niños o adultos que los tuvieran, seguramente no fue hace mucho, pero se quita fácilmente solo hay que evitar que nos dé a nosotros-le explico- volvamos adentro, lo mejor será pedir que cambien la ropa de cama de los niños y que se den un baño.

Edith, Tom, Sybbie y Marigold emprendieron su camino a casa antes de lo esperado, dejaron a los niños en la guardería, Tom le informo a la niñera quien se veía sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Lady Edith, Sr. Branson, me disculpo por mi falta de atención, pero le puedo asegurar que no fue mi intención descuidar a los niños en ningún momento, ninguna de nosotras- decía la mujer defendiéndose y a sus compañeras.

-No se preocupe, sé que es común este tipo de cosas en los niños; debio haber sido cuando salieron de picnic-

-Me temo que sí, había otros niños pero eran de una buena familia, no imaginamos que ellos tendrían piojos-explico una de las muchachas que ayudaba a la niñera

-Por favor, encárguese de solucionar esto, no quiero que nadie lo divulgue-pidió Edith de forma inmediata

-Enseguida mi Lady-contestaron las tres mujeres

Luego bajaron hasta la biblioteca donde permanecía Mary junto a George jugando serpientes y escaleras, en compañía de Robert y Cora que discutían como se realizaría la fiesta de navidad este año.

-Tenemos malas noticias- anuncio al entrar la hija mediana de los condes-Las niñas tienen piojos- continuo sentándose en uno de los sofás

-eso es imposible-reclamo inmediatamente su padre

-No lo es, de hecho es bastante común entre los niños, además es muy fácil de contagiar-explico Tom, una vez más

-¿están seguros de que las niñas tienen piojos, porque no veo como pudo suceder?-

-Si ellas los tienen, George también-dijo Mary mirando a su hijo, luego añadió-por casualidad ¿no será culpa tuya Edith?-

-¿Mia, por qué?-contesto la aludida con cierta irritación

-Bueno tal vez Marigold los trajo y se los contagio a los niños-le espeto a su hermana

Tom sabía que se avecinaba una pelea entre sus cuñadas, decidió intervenir rápidamente

-No fue por Marigold, sino nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes, la niñera los llevo de picnic cuando estuvimos y habían otros niños –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Aun así, fue idea de Edith ese picnic y ¿por qué la niñera no se dio cuenta?-pregunto Mery aún molesta

-Con tantas cosas debió pasársele, pero no veo el motivo para hacer tanto alboroto, la solución es simple y en un par de días ya no tendrán nada-

-Ya déjalo, está claro que Mery solo quiere culparme por este incidente-comento dolidamente

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tom, lo mejor será que suban a George para que le den tratamiento-aconsejo Cora

-No puedo creerlo, mis nietos tiene piojos; con la niñera no habíamos tenido problemas hasta el momento, por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar pero no quiero que se repita, este tipo de conductas son indicios de que tal vez los está descuidando –sentencio Robert

-Por favor, estas exagerando Robert, es como dice Tom algo común y de fácil solución, acaso no recuerdas que una vez tú también los tuviste, cuando yo esperaba a Mary llegaste de una cena rascándote la cabeza-

Esta afirmación provoco la risa de todos en la habitación menos la del mencionado, que si lo recordaba.

-Eso fue un caso puntual-se apresuró a contestar

-Y fue en una cena en casa de Lord Camdem, no creo que alguno de los invitados estuviera a cargo de una niñera-le refuto su esposa

-De acuerdo, no se hablara más del asunto-sentencio el conde, mientras su esposa llamaba a la niñera para su nieto.

Al día siguiente los niños no bajaron después del té, sus padres subieron a la guardería para verlos, ya que la condesa viuda que había venido creía que era algo deplorable recibir a los niños con semejante plaga en la biblioteca.

Al entrar en la habitación de juegos de los niños, los recibió un fuerte aroma a vinagre, y vieron como los niños tenían sus cabezas cubiertas por un pañuelo. Tom abrió la ventana y se sentó junto a su hija para jugar con ella al igual que lo hicieron Edith y Mary.


	2. vacuna

Un hermoso día soleado durante la primavera en Yorkshire, en la abadía Downton estaban algunos miembros de la familia reunidos en el saloncito.

-Cariño, vamos ponte tu abrigo para salir-

-Sí, abuelita Cora puedes cuidar mi conejito cuando estemos papá y yo fuera-

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña-respondió lady Granthan

-Vaya que valiente eres Sybbie, yo a tu edad me puse a llorar cuando supe que me iban a poner una vacuna-le dijo Lady Rose como forma de felicitarla, pero no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Tanto Tom como Cora se quedaron callados y miraron a Rose de forma significativa, la niña observo a su padre y luego a su abuela, se puso a llorar, y corrió hasta Rose aferrándose a su vestido.

-Sybbie, cariño, suelta el vestido de Rose, tenemos que irnos-le pedía su padre sujetándola de la cintura mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente y tiraba del vestido.

El agarre era tan fuerte que Cora tuvo que ayudar a su yerno, aun así Sybbie seguía gritando y llorando, se aferró con la misma fuerza de la mano de su abuela buscando su protección

-Ya cálmate, aun no te pasa nada y suelta a tu abuela-le pedían, mientras era tirada por su padre en dirección a la puerta que en ese momento era abierta por el sr. Molesley que estaba impresionado por tal comportamiento de la pequeña señorita.

En el saloncito quedaron Cora y Rose mientras oían a la niña gritar; Sybbie gritaba, lloraba y le daba patadas a su padre, se retorcía como un pez recién salido del agua que lucha para volver

-¡ERES MALO, NO TE QUIERO MAS, DEJAME PAPÁ, DEJAMEEE! déjame-gritaba por todo el pacillo

El señor Carson abrió la puerta y la Sra Huges le coloco el sombrero a la pasada pero este no duro mucho sobre la cabeza de Tom pues su hija de un manotazo se lo tiro al suelo.

-¡NO QUIERO IR, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, NOOOO! -seguía gritando

Tom era un padre cariñoso y atento, nunca había castigado a su hija pero su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

-En el nombre de Dios ¿qué está sucediendo?-intervino Robert

-No dejes que me lleve borrico, yo no quiero, PAPA ES MALO-fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar antes de que la metieran en la parte de atrás del automóvil.

-Ella tiene cita para su vacuna, el Dr. Clarkson solo puede atenderla hoy y se ha enterado justo antes de salir-explico el yerno mientras recogía su sombrero y tomaba el abriguito azul que necesitaría para el regreso

-No podrías posponerlo, unos días y no haría este berrinche-propuso algo preocupado por su niña.

-No creo que retrasarlo ayude en algo, la vez anterior hiso lo mismo pero en el hospital-

-En ese caso, no la regañes aun es pequeña, sinceramente no creo que debas ponerle una vacuna aun…-tratando de disuadirlo

-Robert, por favor, Tom es el padre de Sybbie y él debe asegurarse de que reciba sus vacunas antes de que sea mayor y se enferme de algo como la viruela-intervino la condesa

-Si pero mírala como esta, tan agitada la pobrecita-decía sintiendo una profunda pena

-No morirá por llorar y gritar un rato, recuerda que es por su bien-insistió su esposa

-Volveré para la cena-Anuncio Tom

-Te esperaremos, que tengas suerte-le deseo mientras veía a su nieta mayor tratando de abrir la puerta del coche para salir huyendo

Subió y condujo en dirección al hospital.

-Creo que tal vez debí evitar que Tom se la llevara- reflexionó Robert

-No seas tonto, es lo mejor para ella y no podemos desautorizar a Tom de esa forma, lo único que provocaríamos es que este evento se repita con cualquier otra cosa que ocurra-le respondió su esposa-La próxima vez no menciones las vacunas Rose, en un mes le toca a George y no lo sabe, Mary espera que no ocurra algo así, Isobell la acompañara –agrego, mirando a su sobrina que acababa de aparecer por la puerta

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención causar este problema, yo pensé que ella lo sabía.-se disculpo

Los tres volvieron a entrar en la casa.

El trayecto al hospital, fue una agonía. La niña seguía con su rabieta pero en un momento de osadía le tapó los ojos a su padre para que no viera el camino, eso provoco que Tom estallara, paro el auto, se bajó y tomo a su hija para darle dos fuertes nalgadas.

-NUNCA EN LA VIDA VUELVAS HACER ESO-le grito y agrego-Puedes causar un accidente fatal y alguien podría morir; ahora vuelve a subir y quédate quieta si no quieres que me siga enfadando Sybill.

Sybbie siguió llorando pero dejo de gritar, nunca nadie le había pegado, no quería una vacuna pero sabía que su padre cumpliría su advertencia si no se calmaba un poco, aunque era muy difícil, aun así subió al auto. En lo quedaba de trayecto la pequeña no paraba de llorar, cuando llegaron se bajaron y su padre le tomo la mano para hacerla avanzar hasta la puerta del hospital, una vez entraron a las instalaciones se sentaron hasta que una enfermera los llamo. Al oír su nombre brotaron con más fuerza las lágrimas y no se movió, su padre decidió tomarla en brazos para evitar otro escándalo, la pequeña se aferró a él.

-Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal esta la pequeña Sybbie?-saludo el dr. Clarkson

-Esta algo enojada por lo de la vacuna-explico

-Bueno no importa-le restó importancia el doctor-Bien, esto solo dolerá un poquito, ya después no sentirás nada, ahora estira un poco tu brazo para comenzar y acabar pronto.

La niña que estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre se resistió a estirar su brazo, la enfermera se lo sujeto para dejar el camino libre al doctor, mientras Tom le sujetaba el otro brazo y las piernas para que no se moviera. En unos segundos ya estaba listo, un grito de dolor y unas lágrimas, ya había pasado, el doctor coloco un algodón en el sitio de punción y anoto unas cosas en unas hojas.

-Eso es todo, que beba mucha agua y que no haga movimientos excesivos durante el resto el día, puede que tenga fiebre pero es normal así que trátela como siempre, pero si dura más de 2 días llámeme- indico

Se despidieron y otra vez estaban devuelta en el auto camino a la abadía. Al llegar el sr. Moesley les abrió la puerta, Tom traía a Sibbie en sus brazos que aun sollozaba y continuaba con su respiración agitada. Al señor Carson, que estaba por allí, se le derritió el corazón.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco?-

Como respuesta asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de aferrarse al cuello de su padre.

La niñera los esperaba en la habitación de los niños, ya tenía el pijama preparado y la cama abierta para la niña, se encargó de cambiarla y la dejo a solas con su padre.

Tom le sirvió un vaso con agua de una jarra previamente preparada, luego la acostó en la cama, él se sentó junto a ella esperando a que se durmiera mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

 **Notas: En 1924 ya habían vacunas disponibles para la población en Inglaterra, contra la viruela y ese año contra la tuberculosis, no era obligatorio en esos años la vacunación de la población.**


	3. Tormenta

El viento azotaba contra las ventanas junto a las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el vidrio, los rayos iluminaban en la oscuridad de la noche, la tormenta estaba en su apogeo y George estaba asustado, temblaba de pies a cabeza a pesar de que estaba muy cómodo en su cama, era el único despierto en la habitación, su primita Marigold dormía plácidamente al igual que la niñera, su otra prima ya no vivía con ellos, lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojitos mientras abrazaba a su osito de felpa.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus pantuflas tomo a su muñeco y se arropo con una manta que estaba en la silla junto a la pared, abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y comenzó a caminar muy despacio en busca de su madre. El pasillo era muy diferente durante la noche, no había ni siquiera una pequeña luz que lo guiara, todo cambiaba en la oscuridad y mucho, se asustó al chocar contra una mesita, la ventana que había en el pasillo se iluminaba de vez en cuando, no le gustaban los rayos pero al menos eso le iluminaba su camino, para el pequeño niño el recorrido fue eterno, los ruidos de la noche eran aterradores, la imaginación del pequeño corría a toda velocidad al igual que su corazón; alcanzo la primera puerta, sin dejar de mirar el pasillo tomo la manija y la giro para abrir la puerta, se metió por ella rápidamente pero se dio cuenta q era la habitación equivocada, era de sus abuelos que dormían tranquilamente mientras las brasas del fuego de la chimenea crepitaba aun, el niño por una parte se sintió aliviado de ver a alguien de su confianza pero también estaba algo decepcionado pues no era a quien buscaba lo que significaba que debería aventurarse al pasillo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y salió, cerró la puerta muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus abuelos, miro lo que quedaba del pasillo antes de continuar, tenía dos opciones, seguir adelante en busca de su madre o regresar a su cama caliente, decidió continuar; camino por el pasillo y llego hasta la esquina donde doblaba corrió hasta la segunda puerta aferrándose a su osito, la abrió pero estaba vacía al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo.

El camino se hacía más largo, la oscuridad aumentaba al atravesarlo, ya no veía con claridad hasta que sintió una tercera perilla sobre su cabeza, la tomo y la abrió, apareció en la habitación de tía Edith quien se daba vueltas en su cama, tardo poco antes de salir, la manta que llevaba se la puso por sobre la cabeza pues empezaba a sentir frio, miro el fuego unos instantes para luego salir preguntándose donde estaría la habitación de su madre. El pasillo se dividía en dos, derecha o izquierda, cual camino elegir esa era la duda, a pesar de su corta edad sabía que un pasillo lo devolvería a la guardería pasando por la habitación que ocupaba el tío Tom antes de irse, George no podía entender porque su tío y su prima se habían ido hace un año además si él estuviera podría pedirle ayuda para encontrar la habitación de su madre, si tomaba el otro camino seguramente llegaría a la habitación que buscaba, pero no estaba seguro de cual era cual; la desesperación lo invadía se aferró con más fuerza que antes a su muñeco y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito el niño sin obtener respuesta

-MAMÁ-repitió una vez más antes de recogerse en el frio suelo llorando sin consuelo.

Grito una tercera vez pero con más fuerza esperando que apareciera, George estaba desesperado, quería que alguien lo rescatara de ese pasillo tan oscuro que emitía muchos sonidos que no sabía distinguir.

Un ruido inusual lo aterro, temblaba de pies a cabeza pero logro ocultarse tras una mesita, caminaba lentamente con una luz en sus manos y veía como ondeaban sus ropas, nunca había visto algo así, imagino que dentro de la casa había una criatura o algún fantasma que se paseaba por los pasillos durante la noche mientras todos dormían y como él había gritado seguramente lo estaba buscando. El miedo crecía, pero sentía que debía buscar la habitación de su madre lo antes posible, tomo el poco valor que sentía para levantarse del suelo y corrió por el pasillo opuesto al que había ido aquel ser extraño, camino apresuradamente hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, seguramente de ahí salió esa criatura, el niño se asomó por pura curiosidad, lo que vio le fue vagamente familiar, estaba retrocediendo cuando se topó con algo que le cortaba el paso se dio la vuelta y grito de espanto.

-George ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto su madre, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo que lloraba y se aferraba a sus piernas

-Un monstruo camina por ahí, mamá, anda con una luz en la mano y creí q era el-respondió entre sollozos

-Querido no existen esas cosas no llores, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?-explico Mary

-Quería dormir contigo-contesto con sinceridad mientras se tranquilizaba

-entiendo, pero ¿la niñera, donde esta?-quiso saber Mary, no le gustaba que la niñera descuidara a los pequeños

-Dormida, Marigold también, no quería despertarlas-respondió el pequeño

-Bueno ya estás aquí entremos y durmamos un poco antes que se haga de día- propuso, tomando al niño de la mano para que avanzara con ella mientras el miraba por detrás para asegurarse de que nada los estaba siguiendo.

George se metió con rapidez a la cama de su madre, y ella lo siguió apagando la lámpara que llevaba para iluminar el pasillo.

-¿Por qué pensaste que había un monstruo en la casa?-pregunto un tanto preocupada

-cuando venía vi una criatura con una luz en la mano y llevaba algo de ropa, me escondí para que no me viera porque grite llamándote-explico el pequeñín

-El monstruo era yo querido, me levante porque te oí gritar, salí a ver qué pasaba y como no vi nada volví-dijo un tanto divertida por la imaginación de su hijo

-ha-

-Buenas noches mi pequeño, ten dulces sueños-le deseo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente.

Mary lo observo dormirse abrazado a su osito de felpa, sus rubios cabellos alborotados, su carita tan dulce, poco a poco ella también se durmió abrazándolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Este cap está ubicado cuando Marigold tiene 5 años.

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación, estaba cálido pero la ventana estaba abierta por lo que no hacía mucho calor, había entrado con anterioridad una vez cuando aquella mujer estaba enferma, Marigold sabía que esa rubia mujer de ojos café la quería y se preocupaba por ella pero no estaba segura de sí podía llamarla madre, muchos pensaban que por ser una niña pequeña no podía oír o entender lo que los adultos decían, la niñera había comentado en una ocasión que ella era un acto de caridad de Lady Edith pero que a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba ella no era su madre. Aquella habitación tenía un aroma a azafrán al igual que "ella", adoraba ese olor la hacía sentirse segura, entro y cerró la puerta, recorrió la habitación tranquilamente se detuvo frente al closet de roble que había, abrió sus puertas para ver los innumerables vestidos de seda brillante guardados en él, los suaves abrigos de piel que froto contra su rostro, alguno de los zapatos, elevo los ojos para visibilizar unas cuantas cajas que estaban fuera de su alcance pero que con la silla de la esquina podía alcanzar, la acerco, se subió a ella y saco con mucho cuidado una caja, la puso en el suelo para abrirla, en ella había un sombrero azul rey con un listón celeste decorado con una piedra azul, lo tomo y se lo puso, claramente le quedaba grande, se acercó a otro mueble, abrió los cajones, encontró más ropa pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los pañuelos, los guantes y bolsos de mano, tomo un pañuelo de seda francesa de color rosa con un diseño de flores y un par de guantes de gamuza color crema, se paseó por la habitación con esas cosas puestas, paso varios minutos frente al espejo de cuerpo entero hasta que su atención se desvió completamente hacia el tocador. Se sentó con entusiasmo, sobre el tocador habían cuatro botellas de perfumes, tomo cada una de ellas, los probo y se colocó el de azafrán, casi vació el frasco, abrió uno de los cajones y encontró los joyeros, tomo el más grande, lo abrió y se encontró con los collares y gargantillas, en otro estaban los anillos y en otro las pulseras, pero le robo su atención las diademas de diamantes, se quitó los guantes y el sombrero para colocarse un collar de perlas que le dio tres vuelta, se colocó todas las pulseras que sus brazos pudieron aguantar y en cada dedo un anillo que bailaba en él, tomo una de las diademas con brillantes que dibujaba un girasol, en otro cajón se topó con el maquillaje, saco los labiales y se pintó con uno color rojo (que parecía nuevo), el rubor y las sombras de ojos se esparcieron por su rostro, Marigold tomo el delineador y se pintó con el bajo los ojos mientras se miraba en el espejo. Cuando termino empezó a observar las joyas y cantar, como cualquier niña estaba encantada con las cosas bonitas y brillantes, no se percató de los pasos que venían del pasillo ni del ruido de la perilla cuando se giraba para abrir la puerta. Edith entro en su habitación tranquilamente a quitarse su abrigo y el sombrero cuando se quedó de pie en la puerta observando a la niña que no se había dado cuenta aun de su presencia, cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado para no asustar a la pequeña, se acercó con sigilo hasta el tocador escuchando a su hijita cantar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo querida?-le pregunto en voz alta, haciendo que la niña saltara en la silla donde se encontraba debido al susto.

Marigold miro con algo de sorpresa y miedo, había sido atrapada, se había escapado un rato del cuarto de los niños mientras la niñera había ido al baño y George dormía junto a la ventana. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír con todos sus dientes, Edith le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Creo que debemos limpiarte la cara-le propuso, mientras dejaba los guantes y el abrigo sobre la cama.

Tomo un pañuelo blanco y aplico una solución desmaquillaste*, froto la cara de Marigold para retirar el labial de las mejillas y el delineador que se extendía por su nariz, el rubor y las sombras también se fueron.

-Estas joyas un día serán tuyas, pero cuando seas mayor-dijo guardando los anillos-pero puedes quedarte con este si tú quieres-mientras le colocaba una cadenita de oro con un brillante naranjo de adorno.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, gracias Lady Edith-Marigold respondió muy contenta por el obsequio, pero no noto la tristeza que se asomó en los ojos de su benefactora al llamarla "lady"

-Sabes me puedes llamar tía, después de todo soy tu protectora-dijo pero en realidad quería que su pequeña la llamara mamá

-Está bien-

-Un día serás mayor y usaras hermosos vestidos que combinaran con tus sombreros y joyas, estudiaras y serás una señorita con muchas virtudes, luego te enamoraras, te casaras y tendrás hijos, serás muy feliz mi pequeña-le decía mientras peinaba su cabello y trataba de arreglarlo.

-Tía Edith ¿Cuándo crezca, estarás ahí conmigo? –pregunto un poco preocupada por la respuesta, pues no quería separarse de ella

-Claro que sí, mientras viva siempre estaré contigo ¿y sabes porque?-respondió mientras se ponía en frente de la niña tomando sus manitos

-¿Por qué?-su curiosidad despertó una vez más

-Bueno porque te quiero con mi vida y no hay nada más importante que tú-termina diciendo dándole un beso sobre su frente.


	5. West

**Este cap se ubica entre el especial navideño de la tercera temporada y el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada.**

 **Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene algo de maltrato infantil, físico y psicológico.**

La Srta. West tenía una gran experiencia en la crianza de los niños de familias nobles y de gran reputación, entre los niños que estuvieron a su cuidado se encontraban hijos de duques, marqueses, condes, barones y caballeros, además de algunos sin título nobiliario pero de extensas y solidas fortunas que le daban importancia social, con muy buenas recomendaciones había solicitado el puesto de niñera en Downton ahora que lo requerían ya que se había enterado de que el heredero había nacido y la niñera que tenían no cumplía con su labor descuidando a la nieta mayor de los condes cuando creía que nadie la veía, en sus inicios ella no entendía porque una niñera descuidaría su puesto en la casa de un conde, pero pronto lo entendió, tan solo con una semana en la casa una de las criadas le comento todo lo ocurrido, la hija menor de los condes, lady Sybil se había casado con el chofer y luego había muerto dando a luz a su única hija, más tarde el ahora viudo se convirtió en el administrador de las tierras, la niña tenía un año casi dos y era preciosa a los ojos de muchos, pero para la niñera West era una abominación, una mestiza que no tenía lugar en una gran casa como aquella, siempre en sus trabajos había tenido el placer y la dicha de criar niños que serían importantes en la sociedad, cuidar de esa criatura era igual a rebajarse _"¿Por qué ella debía denigrarse cuidando de una mestiza abominable, la hija de un donnadie que había escalado algo de posición al casarse con una dama? ¿Por qué ella que había trabajado con las mejores familias debía criar a una mocosa que representaba el escándalo que una mujer sin juicio había provocado en aquella familia?"_ cada vez que pensaba en ello se molestaba, le hervía la sangre, pero nunca lo demostraba, ni delante de los sirvientes ni mucho menos de alguien de la familia pues tenía claro que si alguien se daba cuenta la despedirían; se enojaba con la pequeña Sibbie cada vez que tenía que hacer algo por ella, aunque siempre trataba de evitar el contacto con aquella niña, muchas de las tareas como bañarla o cambiarle los pañales se las dejaba a Nora la ayudante, pero estas tareas no siempre podía evitarlas pues Nora no tenía por obligación estar todo el día con ella. El adorable George era una cosa muy distinta, ese pequeño bebé era lo que ella quería, el heredero del título y la propiedad, sentía profunda lastima por ese niñito pues había perdido a su padre, aunque según su opinión así era mejor pues también estaba en su conocimiento que el padre había ejercido como abogado y había sido hijo de un médico de clase media casado con una mujer de clase media; aun así era el heredero, el pequeño príncipe de Lady Mery y de los condes de Grantham, los sentimientos que le inspiraban ambos niños eran tan distintos y pasaban inadvertidos ante los ojos de todos.

La tarde era tranquila, se oía caer la lluvia afuera, ella estaba sentada dando el biberón al maestro George, dejo a la niña sentada en la silla con un plato con fruta cosida, Sibbie tomo la fruta con la manos y empezó a comer, apretó con mucha fuerza y esta se deshizo cayendo sobre la mesa y su vestido color violeta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa insolente?-bramo de repente la niñera levantándose de la silla y dejando al bebé en la cuna pues ya había terminado de comer

Camino hacia ella y tomo el brazo de la pequeña con un aguerre firme y le apretó el brazo con tan fuerza que la niña empezó a sollozar, la tiro al piso con brusquedad, tomo el plato y lo puso en la bandeja del estante, levanto a la niña del piso por el cuello del vestido provocando que Sibbie hiciera arcadas.

-No sabes comportarte pequeña mestiza llena de maldad, ¿pero que se podría esperar de la hija de un chofer?, criada en una casa como esta solo por caridad-decía en voz baja solo para que la niña escuchara mientras le quitaba la ropa sucia-Entiende bien esto abominable criatura, eres una desgracia y una vergüenza, naciste de un hombre que no supo entender cuál era su lugar y de una mujer que no tenía sentido común, nada bueno hay para ti en este lugar, nunca serás como los hijos que tendrán tus tías, ellas tendrán niños que se convertirán en nobles de buena sociedad y tendrán todo tipo de derechos mientras que tu solo deberás conformarte con la caridad, nunca serás una dama porque eres un monstruo-ya había terminado de vestir a la niña

La jalo del brazo para sentarla una vez más en la silla, tomo unos trozos de tela y amarro los bracitos de la niña al respaldo de la silla, la dejo ahí, la pequeña no gritaba ni lloraba pero emitía quejidos de clara incomodidad. Los quejidos de la niña se iban intensificando con el paso de los minutos, hasta que dio un grito que amenazó con perturbar el sueño de su primo, por lo que la niñera decidió pellizcar las mejillas de Sibbie hasta hacerla llorar. La Srta. West estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su mal humor crecía cada vez que oía al pequeño bebé removerse entre sus mantas quejándose por el ruido, así sin pensarlo tomo un pañuelo que era muy largo y lo ato a la boca de la niña.

-ya cállate criatura diabólica, no sabes más que dar problemas, no permitiré que un engendró como tu moleste al pequeño señor de esta casa-la amenazaba mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros aun estando atada a la silla-si no te callas te voy a dar unas nalgadas que no olvidaras en tu vida-

Hera inútil, no había forma de calmar el llanto de la pequeña que sentía incomodidad y miedo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos sin control, sus mejillas estaban rojas y había empezado a toser ya que le faltaba el aire, West sintió temor al cabo de unos minutos pues creyó que la niña se ahogaba, decidió soltarla de la silla y despejar su boca, pero nada le impidió tirarla al suelo. Siguió llorando por un rato pero ya casi sin gritos, finalmente el cansancio la venció, la niñera la recogió del piso y la puso en la cuna, le tiro las mantas encima y luego se sentó una vez más para leer. Una de las criadas trajo la cena de los niños y de la niñera, George estaba despierto por lo que comió enseguida, pero en lo tocante a Sibbie la niñera no tenía intenciones de despertar a la niña para darle de comer, cambio de opinión cuando oyó la voz de Lady Grantham acercándose por el pasillo, rápidamente tomo a la niña y la despertó para que se sentara a comer.

Cora abrió la puerta con su habitual buen carácter.

-West ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?-pregunto sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía

-Han estado bien mi lady, pero la Srta. Sibbie ha tenido algo de sueño durante la tarde, me costó despertarla para la cena, la pobrecita tiene mucho sueño me temo que se resfriara-respondió tratando de aparentar lastima y preocupación, y por eso añadió-Es extraño que el sr. Branson no allá venido a ver a la pequeña como lo hace de costumbre ¿le ha ocurrido algo?-

-No, solo que hoy tuvo que ir hasta York por negocios y no volverá hasta después de la cena, probablemente vendrá aquí directamente antes de ir a dormir.-dijo sin darle importancia-espero que no signifique una molestia para usted-

-Por supuesto que no mi lady, es un gusto ver a un padre tan preocupado por su hija, pero quien me preocupa un poco es Lady Mary, ¿ella aún no se recupera de su perdida?-entablaba conversación con su patrona en los momentos que te daba al niño para que lo cargara.

-Es natural que se sienta triste, amaba mucho al sr. Crawley, pero confió en que se levantara de su dolor-continuo meciendo al más joven de sus nietos.

La Srta. West sentó con delicadeza a la pequeña Sibbie y la alimentó con ternura, durante el tiempo que Cora paso en la habitación de los niños la niñera se desvivía en atenciones y halagos tanto para la niña como para el niño. Una vez terminada la visita, la mujer no pudo resistirse a tirar de los cabellos ensortijados de la pequeña haciéndola gritar y a su primo reír, estas cosas le divertían mucho, disfrutaba escuchar al pequeño príncipe reír al mismo tiempo que la mocosa lloraba.

El resto de la tarde paso sin que nadie se diera una vuelta por el cuarto de los niños, ni siquiera Nora había venido, así que la niñera no cambio el pañal a la niña durante ese tiempo. Llego la noche y solo en ese instante la limpio, paso la esponja tan fuerte por su cuerpo a la hora del baño que dejo su piel roja, le coloco el pijama y un nuevo pañal no sin antes colocar algo de alcohol a las heridas a causa de la dermatitis.

La Srta. West se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer eficiente en su trabajo pero a la vez con derechos sobre los niños que se encontraban a su cuidado, según su propio juicio tenía el derecho a castigar a la Srta. Sibbie ya que ella no era una buena influencia para el joven maestro George, y no merecía consideración alguna pues era una paria, por estos motivos su conciencia se mantenía tranquila.

 **Siempre pensé que algo así sucedería con una niñera como West, la idea llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza hasta ahora que por fin me decidí a escribirla, también quiero agregar que cualquier alcance con la realidad es mera coincidencia, pero me permito dar un consejo cuando hai niños cerca siempre hay que ver un poco más allá.**


	6. Chapter 6

El otoño en Yorkshire estaba en su apogeo, los arboles tenían sus hijas color naranja, a George le fascinaba el otoño pues le daba la oportunidad de comer castañas asadas y otros dulces, pero le encantaba jugar con las hojas que se caían de los árboles, en la casa de la abuela Isobell después de jugar ella armaba una pequeña fogata en el patio para cocinar batata, una de las actividades preferidas del pequeño en esa época del año. A George le encantaba estar con su abuela, era ella quien le contaba historias fascinantes de su padre y ambos se sentaban en la mesa para cenar, era en aquella casa en donde George se sentía casi como un adulto, en Downton cenaba junto con Marigold y la niñera en la habitación de los niños, en cambio con la abuela Isobell hablaba de lo que aparecía en el periódico, de sus lecciones de todos sus juegos y de las cartas que había comenzado a escribir a su prima entre otras cosas.

Los jueves eran sus días, George hacia todo sin regañar para partir pronto, era llevado por su madre en algunas ocasiones y en otras por la niñera, pero esta era especial porque iría andando a pie junto con tía Edith, ella tenía que hacer unos recados en el pueblo así que se acordó que ella le cuidaría en el trayecto. Estaba muy emocionado, tanto que no podía esperar hasta después del almuerzo.

Una vez listos los caminantes se fueron, pasear con tía Edith era divertido, ella también hablaba mucho en especial de la revista, George no entendía porque ella y su mamá siempre peleaban cuando la tía Edith era tan amable con él; en el trayecto se le ocurrió al pequeño cortar algunas flores para su abuela, tomo de todos los lugares las flores más bonitas que encontró, el problema estuvo cuando corto algunas que estaban en una maseta y la dueña salió a barrer el frente de la casa y lo pesco in fraganti, le dio un buen regaño pero nada más.

Llegaron a la puerta, les abrió Molly, la nueva criada quien los hiso pasar al salón donde Isobell los esperaba, Edith se fue después de unos 20 minutos.

La abuela tenía un nuevo libro con imágenes de China, Corea y Japón; países que George quería conocer algún día, pasaron los dos alrededor de una hora mirando ese libro mientras el escuchaba las historias que le contaban sobre esos países tan distintos a Inglaterra, se imaginaba así mismo viajando en un barco hasta los puertos de oriente y visitando la gran muralla o el monte Fuji o bebiendo un té color verde, la imaginación de un niño como él tenía mucho que hacer con cosas como estas, se veía a sí mismo como un gran explorador.

Salieron a caminar por el pueblo antes del té, pasearon por el rio y rodearon la iglesia, pasaron por la panadería que anunciaba la venta de una tarta de castañas y moras, la abuela compro unas porciones para probarlo, continuaron caminando hasta la plaza donde otros niños jugaban, George se unió a ellos con facilidad, Isobell se sentó en un banco cercano para observarlo; no podía creer que su pequeñito nieto ya tenía 8 años, pronto iría a Eton y momentos como este serian menos frecuentes, verlo correr y reír era uno de sus mayores placeres pero el que más le agradaba de todos eran esas largas conversaciones que tenían, un muchachito ávido de conocimiento que siempre tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua y que en ocasiones ella no era capaz de contestar, trataba de que cada vez que el pequeño la visitaba tener algo nuevo e interesante que llame su atención.

Para Isobell pasar tiempo con su nieto era como retroceder en el tiempo, años atrás llevaba a su hijo al parque para que jugara con otros niños, el pequeño George, ella debía admitir que ya no era tan pequeño, disfrutaba de las comodidades propias de un chiquillo de su posición, tenía un tutor que le instruía muy bien en todo lo que debía saber pero ella consideraba que hubiera sido mejor que asistiera a la escuela del pueblo, así tendría una infinidad de amigos para jugar, aunque también entendía que si alguna vez invitaba a esos muchachos a Downton tal vez tendrían un problema. Pasaron alrededor de unas 2 horas antes de que volvieran a casa.

El té fue servido y acompañado de ese pastel que habían comprado, estaba sabroso pero no como ellos esperaban; luego salieron al patio en donde George era feliz con su propia fiesta lanzando hojas al cielo, del castaño que había plantado en el jardín se recogían una gran cantidad de sus frutos para asar en la chimenea.

-¿Abuela comeremos batata?-pregunto viendo que el sol cada vez se escondía más y más.

-Por supuesto, mi pequeño ayúdame a reunir las hojas para encenderlas, yo iré por ellas-

Sin perder tiempo George tomo el rastrillo y reunió las hojas, armo un montículo casi de su tamaño. Isobell estaba impresionada con la disposición de su nieto a ayudar a barrer el patio, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque amaba comer batata. Pronto se encendió el fuego y tanto las batatas como las castañas se cocinaban a fuego lento mientras el cielo se oscurecía y la luna se asomaba junta a las estrellas; cuando todo estuvo listo se pusieron a comer, eso era otra cosa que le gustaba a George de su abuela, comer al aire libre con las manos se reía en pensar como lo tomaría la abuela Violet, comieron con entusiasmo y luego entraron pues empezaba a hacer frio, no sin apagar el fuego. Una vez adentro de la casa se calentaron con el fuego de la chimenea y bebieron leche caliente y miraban otra vez las imágenes de oriente, ya era tarde cuando golpearon a la puerta, la criada hiso pasar a la visitante, era Mary quien venía a recoger a su hijo. Ambas mujeres hablaron por casi una hora.

-Abuela ¿puedo llevarme la última batata que queda para Marigold?-pregunto George acordándose de su compañerita de juegos.

-Claro que si, Molly ya lo envolvió para que se la lleves y dile que la próxima semana venga con nosotros si tenemos suerte podremos hacer lo mismo que hoy-propuso la sra. Crawley

-Está bien, adiós abuela-

-Hasta pronto-se despidieron.

Subieron al coche y George comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho esa tarde a su madre quien le sonreía con agrado al ver que su niño era feliz de compartir con su suegra.


	7. una historia

Edith estaba sentada junto a la cama de su hija, tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con algo de dificultad ahora que dormía, la pequeña tenía fiebre desde hace 2 días, el Dr. Clarkson había dicho que no debían preocuparse que algo así era común cuando los niños se refriaban durante el invierno, pero ella no podía sosegarse; dos días que había estado en cama comiendo poco y con malestar, verla padecer tales incomodidades era doloroso aún más teniendo a su hermana molestándola pero eso ultimo ya casi no le importaba.

En la mente de la pequeña Marigold pasaban un millar de imágenes que no podía entender, parecían sacadas de un álbum de fotografías; era cargada por una mujer de cabello negro mientras una mujer muy parecida a tía Edith pero más joven y otra mujer rubia que era mayor se despedían de ella y la mujer de cabello negro, en otra estaba con el sr. Drew junto a unos niños y una mujer rubia todos le sonreían, algunos momentos con George, y muchas otras.

Con el paso de las horas la fiebre cedió y el alma de Edith pudo descansar, la pequeña enferma despertó con hambre y sed, desde la cocina le enviaron una sopa de cebolla y unas tostadas. Su madre le dio de comer y luego jugaron con las muñecas; la niñera las observaba con atención y también cariño, ella era una mujer mayor que había trabajado para diversas familias criando a muchos niños y visto a muchas madres, en su opinión era admirable como lady Edith cuidaba a Marigold, como siempre se preocupaba hasta del mas minino detalle casi parecía una madre, una muy buena madre para ser más precisa, ella que había visto a muchas madres que jamás abrazaban a su pequeños o le dedicaban una caricia veía en esta mujer que no tenía ningún lazo de consanguinidad con la niña (aparentemente) era una verdadera madre.

-¿Tía Edith me cuentas un cuento?-pidió la pequeña castaña

-claro que sí, ¿Qué historia te gustaría?-pregunto con entusiasmo-¿La cenicienta o mejor la bella durmiente?-

No importaba cuantas veces Marigold le pidiera algo como cantarle o que le leyera un cuento antes de dormir, para ella siempre era un motivo de alegría.

-Mejor esa que me conto para mi cumpleaños-le respondió la niña con convicción.

Edith se sorprendió un poco pero decidió sentarse en la cama abrazando a su pequeña.

-Hace mucho tiempo existió una mujer que vivía en una casa muy grande con sus padres y sus hermanas, ella era la hermana de en medio, no era tan bonita como sus hermanas y a veces era muy pesada con los demás pero era porque estaba un poco celosa de que su hermana mayor tuviera muchos pretendientes que buscaban su amor y de su hermana menor que era tan bonita como la mayor pero mucho más dulce; sus padres las trataban igual a las 3, todos los años las llevaban a fiestas para que disfrutaran y conocieran al hombre con el que se casarían, las tres hermanas esperaban al amor de su vida, la hermana menor fue la primera en encontrarlo y se fue con a pesar de que a su padre y a su abuela no le gustaba la idea, la hermana mayor fue la siguiente en casarse, la hermana de en medio creyó haberlo encontrado pero él se fue dejándola en el altar frente a su familia y sus amigos, ella estuvo muy triste porque lo quería mucho, pasaron algunos años donde se dedicó a ver como los demás eran felices, hasta que un día leyendo una revista decidió escribir una carta expresando su opinión, el editor la leyó y le encanto tanto que la invito a cenar para conocerla y ofrecerle un lugar en su revista, ella acepto su invitación y también el trabajo, él y ella se entendían muy bien pero él tenía un secreto, él era casado, su esposa había enloquecido y por eso desde hacía muchos años permanecía en un hospital, él no podía dejarla pero tampoco pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, ella lo sabía pero aun así lo amaba, con el tiempo él encontró la forma de que ambos se casaran, pero debía viajar a otro país, antes de irse ellos se quedaron mirando la luna y las estrellas por toda la noche y besándose, llego el día en que el tubo que irse y ella esperaba que pronto volviera, pasaron días y semanas y de él no había noticias, ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, sintió mucho miedo porque no le podía contar a nadie, ellos no estaban casados, ella no sabía qué hacer y su tía la ayudo, ambas se fueron de viaje a otro país y se escondieron en una casa entre las montañas, la tía de ella busco una bonita familia que no podía tener hijos para que cuidaran del bebe cuando naciera, nació una niñita hermosa, la más hermosa y perfecta que podía haber en el mundo, pero tuvo que dejarla luego volvió a su casa pero no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña, todos los días lloraba por su ausencia hasta que ella tomo mucho valor, subió a un barco y volvió con ella, la trajo a su país y encontró otra familia tan buena como la anterior para que la cuidara y ella podría ir todos los días a verla, pero no todo salió como ella quería, la señora que cuidaba de la niña la amaba tanto que ya no quería que otra persona la viera y le prohibió que viniera a visitarla, en ese tiempo también se enteró que el hombre del que estaba enamorada había muerto y por eso no había vuelto, eso la destruyo y decidió aferrarse a su pequeña hijita , por eso fue hasta la casa donde vivía la niñita y se la llevo lejos para poder ser su madre, pero ocurrió que la madre y la tía de ella las encontraron y la hicieron regresar a casa, ella no quería porque no iba a renunciar a su hija, entonces la madre de ella dijo que sabía todo y que amaba a su nueva nieta por lo tanto podía vivir en casa con ella, así todas volvieron a casa y fueron muy felices viviendo juntas.-los ojos de Edith no derramaban lagrimas pero si hablaba un poco más tal vez terminaría llorando.

-Marigold ¿Por qué te gusta esta historia?-

-No sé, creo que si amara a alguien y muriera, me gustaría tener un bebe que querer-contesto con la naturalidad propia de los niños de 10 años.

-Mi pequeña, a ti no te pasara eso, tu serás muy feliz porque el hombre que ames no morirá, ambos envejecerán juntos rodeados por sus hijos-su madre la abrazo y la beso.

Así permanecieron hasta que ambas se durmieron


	8. Chapter 8

-Sibbie ¿de dónde sacaste esto?-pregunto su padre al ver el broche de brillantes entre las manos de la niña

-Lo encontré-contesto sin inmutarse pero sin mirar de frente a su padre

-No lo repetiré otra vez ¿Dónde?-Tom estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabia de quien era y no le cabía duda de que la dueña lo estaba buscando.-Sybil responde- exigió

-Lo encontré y me lo quede-repitió mirando el piso

-No mientas-exigió su padre

-No lo hago, tú no me crees-

-Entonces dime ¿dónde, supuestamente, lo encontraste?-

-Tía Mary me lo dio-respondió después de un rato

-Es de tu abuela-suspiro con impaciencia-¿lo sacaste del joyero de tu abuela sin su permiso?-le pregunto tomando el rostro de su hija para que lo mirara a los ojos

-No-mintió otra vez

-Dime la verdad- se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de la pequeña se desviaban hacia la casita de muñecas que le pertenecía.

Ton se acercó a la casa de muñecas la abrió y se encontró con una caja de metal muy parecida a la que él había perdido hace unos meses, la tomo y notando que estaba bastante pesada la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el contenido, dirigió a su hija hasta la mesa y la sentó en una silla, el vacío el contenido de la caja, de ella salieron: los pendientes de rubí que Mary había extraviado hace unos días y tres anillos que desaparecieron misteriosamente, la pulsera y el collar de perlas de Edith, el reloj de bolsillo del Sr. Carson, una de las cajas de rape de Robert y un par de gemelos que Bates buscaba con desesperación, aretes y otros broches que parecían ser de Cora, el camafeo de la Sra. Hughes, un alfiler para el cabello que sospechaba era de la condesa viuda y otro broche que con toda seguridad debía pertenecer a Isobell, además estaban los aretes de Sybil que él había guardado y el anillo de bodas acompañados de un billete de 10 libras .

-¿Robaste todo esto?-Tom estaba indignado, no podía creer que su hija hubiera ido tan lejos, era consciente de que algunas veces su pequeña Sibbie entraba a su habitación y sacaba unos caramelos o se llevaba unas galletas de la cocina pero nunca algo como esto.

-No-Sibbie seguía negando su crimen

-Deja de mentir, solo empeoras las cosas; estarás castigada por robar y por mentir-

-Yo los encontré y los tomé, no hice nada malo-se defendía

-TOMAR LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMAS SIN SU PERMISO, SACARLAS DE SUS HABITACIONES ES ROBAR, YA TE LO EXPLIQUE ANTES-estallo Tom con furia

-Pero…pero-trato de defenderse poniéndose a llorar, su padre estaba muy enojado.

-No hay pero que valga; nada justifica lo que has hecho-tomo la mano de su hija y se la golpeo, el dorso se puso rojo en el instante por el golpe, la niña lloro con más intensidad-Devolverás todo y pedirás disculpas, jovencita estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

Tom recogió las cosas y las puso otra vez en la caja, se llevó a Sibbie casi arrastrándola por las escaleras mientras lloriqueaba, sabía que sus cuñadas y su suegra estaban en el salón de dibujo junto a l Sra. Crawley y la condesa viuda.

-Deja de llorar-le ordenaron, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del vestido pero no podía dejar de sollozar.

Tom abrió la puerta haciéndola pasar, las mujeres estaban sentadas conversando amablemente lo que era extraño, al verlos entrar se sorprendieron pues comúnmente los niños no bajaban hasta después del té y les sorprendió aún más el rostro de ambos .

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto Cora al ver a su nieta con lágrimas y a su yerno con el rostro tan endurecido

-Sibbie tiene algo que devolverles-dijo empujando por los hombros a la niña y abriendo la caja.

Mary que era la más cercana se levantó a mirar más de cerca, su rostro revelaba su perplejidad al ver las joyas que le pertenecían y creía desaparecidas.

-Estas son mis anillos y mis pendientes, también los de mamá ¿Cómo los encontraste?-

-Pregúntale a ella como los encontró-respondió señalando a la pequeña.

-Sibbie ¿tu tomaste todas estas cosas?-pregunto Cora que también se había acercado para mirar-Esta lo de Edith y lo de tu abuela-dijo entregando el collar y la pulsera de su hija y el alfiler de cabello de Violet

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, nunca pensaría que algo que había perdido lo encontraría aquí creí que Denker lo había tomado-comento la anciana mujer que también se veía algo molesta.

-¿de quién será el resto?-se preguntó Edith

-Creo que estos son de tu padre-señalo Cora sosteniendo los gemelos en una mano y en la otra el reloj-y esto parece ser de Carson

-Me parece que este broche es tuyo Isobell-

-Si lo es, creí haberlo perdido hace meses, no puedo créelo, pero ¿Por qué, Sibbie?-Isobell sabía que la pequeña no tenía la intención de robarse esas cosas, que seguramente las tomo porque le parecieron bonitas, pero también era consiente que algo así no debía repetirse

-Fue una broma-dijo mirándose las manos en el vestido-De verdad lo siento, no lo volveré hacer pero no dejen que papá me castigue –imploro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Debes devolver todo y calmarte; has hecho algo malo y te mereces ese castigo-le regaño Mary

-Has robado y eso está muy mal, hemos pensado que eran algunas criadas nuevas las que se habían llevado las cosas-le explico Edith-Podríamos haber despedido a alguien y culparlo injustamente-

-El Sr. Bates estuvo mucho tiempo buscando estas cosas para tu abuelo, no puede volver a repetirse, es muy feo ver a una niña haciendo semejantes maldades-le reprocho su abuela

-Jovencita ya no eres tan pequeña, cada día te haces mayor y tienes que entender que en una sociedad civilizada como está el robo no se tolera, tienes que comprender que para tus acciones hay consecuencias y si no estás dispuesta a querer el castigo entonces no las hagas-le regaño su bisabuela y agrego con más suavidad en su tono-Ahora querida, seca tus lágrimas y no lo vuelvas hacer, no decepciones más a tu padre.

Como respuesta Sibbie asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas; padre e hija salieron del salón de dibujo en busca del Sr. Carson y de la Sra. Hughes para devolverle sus cosas, ambos estaban sorprendidos de recuperarlos y atónitos por quien era la ladronzuela, El billete de 10 libras también fue devuelto al sr. Molesley. Todo finalmente fue devuelto, una vez terminada la tarea ambos se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Entiendes que no debes volver hacerlo?-

-Si-

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué tomaste esas cosas si sabias que no eran tuyas?-debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber en qué estaba pensando su hija.

-Me gustaba como se veían y no las pedí porque sabía que no me las prestarían, las saque cuando nadie estaba viéndome y las guarde-se detuvo y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, se acercó hasta la caja de música que estaba en el estante-también tome esto de tus cosas-le entrego unas cartas y fotos.

Tom observo las notas, eran las que Sybil le había escrito cuando aún no se habían declarado y algunas fotos de cuando recién se habían mudado a Dublín, guardo los papeles y le cedió las fotografías.

-Puedes quedarte con las fotos, pero los aretes te los daré cuando seas mayor-la abrazo y le dijo-Te quiero más que a mi vida pero no puedo dejar que hagas estas cosas, tu madre se pondrá triste si lo vuelves hacer ¿entiendes que robar es malo?-

-Sí, no lo volveré hacer-

-Eso espero, porque si vuelve a ocurrir hare lo mismo que hiso mi madre conmigo cuando le saque dinero, calentó el atizador de la cocina en el fuego y me lo puso en la mano ¿quieres que haga eso contigo?-le amenazo sin levantar la voz

Como respuesta movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

-Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a mentir, son dos cosas que no quiero que hagas ¿de acuerdo?-la niña le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-En cuanto a tu castigo te quedaras sin postre ni dulces durante un mes, sin excepciones y no iras a la feria del pueblo el fin de semana-

-Eso es mucho, es injusto-reclamo

-¿Quieres que agregue más cosas?-le advirtió

-No papá-sabía que discutir era inútil

Unos días después.

-Tom yo sé que Sibbie actuó mal pero no crees que estas siendo demasiado severo con ella, George y Marigold irán a divertirse y ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, es un poco injusto-Robert trato de abogar por su nieta.

-Marigol y George no están castigados, no robaron a nadie-le respondió Tom a su suegro

-Me sabe mal dejarla aquí sola, no le daremos dulces pero deja que venga con nosotras-trato de intervenir Edith

-No estará sola y además ¿no será un poco cruel de nuestra parte dejar que vea como los otros niños se atiborran de dulces mientras ella solo observa?-

-¿No podrías levantar el castigo solo por hoy? Estoy segura que ya entendió la lección-Mary también sentía lastima por su sobrina que se perdería toda la diversión.

-No levantare el castigo, si cedo ahora ella pensara que puede hacer lo que quiera y después sus tías le ayudaran a evadir el problema, además así aprenderá y no tendrá caries-sentencio Tom tratando de terminar la conversación.

Sibbie vio como sus tías y primos se fueron, definitivamente no volvería a tomar nada que no fuera suyo, llevaba una semana de castigo y la Sra. Patmore había hecho sus postres favoritos y ahora no podía ir a la feria con los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

Jugar dentro de la casa al futbol era una de las cosas que más le emocionaban a George, en especial cuando no había nadie que lo detuviera, la niñera estaba ocupada con sus primas pues tenían gripe, los adultos estaban en la biblioteca y como cada vez había menos sirvientes había menos gente que lo descubriera, el lugar favorito era la sala de música donde no solo estaba el piano y un arpa, sino que además había cosas muy hermosas para mirar además de ser una habitación con mucho espacio y que rara vez se ocupaba.

Entro con rapidez para no ser detectado, ya había estado solo en esa habitación antes pero también sacado de allí por su madre diciéndole que no era un lugar para jugar para eso estaba la habitación de los niños, no podía entender porque no podían entrar a esa sala o a la sala de dibujo o a la de fumadores, ya no eran tan niños como antes y se les permitía jugar en la biblioteca después del té.

La sala era rectangular y amplia, bien iluminada, por las ventanas se podía ver el bosque a lo lejos, las sillas estaban a los costados el piano es una esquina y el arpa en la otra ambos cubiertos por una tela de visillo, en la mesa de centro estaba un florero color blanco adornado con rosas rojas, las lámparas estaban cerca de los instrumentos o de alguna de las sillas, la chimenea estaba apagada al igual que el candelero que colgaba del techo, arrimadas a las paredes habían mesitas con jarrones o estaban vacías.

George puso su pelota en el suelo y comenzó a jugar, el arco de gol era la chimenea, todo iba muy bien hasta que de un tiro derribo una de las lámparas con un tiro excepcionalmente fuerte, la lámpara cayo al suelo y se rompió la ampolleta, sin perder tiempo el niño se acercó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio de la ampolleta y esconderlos en el jarrón de porcelana más cercano, levanto la lámpara y la coloco en su lugar tratando de que se viera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, continuo jugando con el mismo entusiasmo de antes incluso más, pronto la pelota volaba por la habitación, de un extremo a otro hasta que una vez más el balón se desvió de su trayectoria impactándose contra la otra lámpara de pie que derribo el jarrón que estaba justo al lado, el jarrón cayó al suelo y se hiso añicos. George tomo el mantel para recoger los pedazos, arreglo la lámpara igual como con la anterior, tomo su pelota y el mantel con los trozos de jarrón y salió de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y la discreción. Salió de la casa con dirección a los jardines, siempre viendo hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie lo seguía, para su suerte se encontró con las herramientas del jardinero que estaban tiradas por ahí y ni rastro de dicho hombre, aprovechó de cavar un agujero para enterrar su crimen y no ser descubierto, trato de hacer su mejor trabajo, en eso llego el jardinero, el sr. Clay fue muy amable con el explicándole cada una de las flores del jardín, tomo una vez más su pelota y se fue a jugar a otro lado.

Su abuelo lo vio venir desde la ventana de la biblioteca, uno de los placeres más grandes que tenía el conde era ver jugar a sus nietos, se sentó en su escritorio como lo hacía desde hace años hasta que sorpresivamente tuvo que levantarse, el vidrio de la ventana que hasta solo unos minutos había estado observando se rompió en diminutos trocitos a causa de un balón de futbol, el ruido fue oído por muchos que se allegaron para ver lo que sucedía y quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que había ocurrido. El vidrio estaba esparcido en el piso de la biblioteca.

-George ¿te encuentras bien?-grito Lord Grantham a su nieto que estaba realmente asustado por lo que acababa de hacer.

George estaba mudo, solo logro asentir con la cabeza, para cunado volvió a la cabeza Andrew lo tomo por para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

Se llevó una reprimenda por parte de su madre y su abuelo, mientras que su abuela le decía que afortunadamente nadie salió lastimado y que un vidrio se podía reponer. Luego fue llevado a la guardería y como castigo por su imprudencia no tuvo postre durante la cena de esa noche.

Los días pasaron y nadie había entrado a la sala de música, pero una tarde Edith decidió tocar el piano junto a Marigold, al entrar en la habitación inmediatamente se dio cuenta de los cambios en ella. Informo de la desaparición del jarrón que faltaba.

Durante la hora que pasaban los niños en la biblioteca con los adultos, George se enteró de que el jarrón que había roto y ocultado valía mucho dinero y que en la casa todo el personal lo buscaba, por esto pidió a Dios que jamás encontraran los restos porque si llegaba a ocurrir el castigo que le darían sería muy largo.


End file.
